Camp HalfBlood: The Next Generation
by Athena's Owlet24
Summary: A new generation of demigods have arrived at Camp Half-Blood. The children of our favorite PJO characters embark on a quest, and they will soon learn the Next Great Prophecy...
1. A Reunion

**Annabeth POV:**

"We have to tell her some time," Percy told me. "She needs to go to camp."

"I am just thinking of the most logical way to handle this," I replied and then started to think.

"All we have to do is tell her. I think she can handle it. She is _my _daughter. She can handle anything." He said with a big head.

I punched his arm. "She's _our _daughter," I corrected.

"I already told Chiron that we would have her at Camp Half-Blood tomorrow morning. We have to tell her now, or we won't be able to make it in time."

I sighed. "I guess you're right, Seaweed Brain, for once… I will go get Drea…" I kissed him on the cheek, and walked up the carpeted stairs and up to Drea's room.

"Drea?" I asked knocking on the door. No answer. "Drea!" Still no answer.

_Probably listening to her iPod too loud, yet again. _I thought. I opened the door to see Drea lying on her bed, listening to her iPod, as I suspected.

"Mom! Is there no privacy?" Drea asked madly.

"I knocked, but you were listening to your iPod too loud, _again, _and didn't answer.

"Is there a reason that you are interrupting me listening to my music?" She asked taking her headphones out of her ears.

"Your father and I have something to tell you. Meet us downstairs…" I started to head down the hallway, but then turned around. "And please don't start listening to your iPod, again," I pleaded.

"Fine," she said, starting to get off of her bed.

When we were all downstairs, and on the couch, Percy started the conversation.

"Drea, we have something to tell you. This is _absolutely _true, and _not _a joke," he said. Drea had a look on her face saying, 'you guys are nuts!,' but she nodded.

"You are a demigod," I said. "Your grandmother and grandfather are Athena, Greek goddess of wisdom, and Poseidon, Greek god of the sea."

"Yeah right, and my uncle is the son of Hades, god of the underworld," she joked.

"Well, yeah, he is." Percy said.

"Okay, thanks for the joke you guys." Drea said sarcastically. "I am going to listen to my iPod." She started to get up, but I told her to stay, and she obeyed.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to get Riptide, but I guess I have to," Percy said as he got up. Drea and I still waited on the couch. I twiddled my thumbs, as Drea looked at me with disgust.

"You made me stop listening to my iPod, get out of bed, and come downstairs, just to pull a prank on me?" She asked.

"No, this is one-hundred percent true." I stated. "Do you know why you are dyslexic and have ADHD?"

"'Cause I just do?" She said.

"No, you have dyslexia because your mind is hard-wired to read Ancient Greek, and you have ADHD to stay alive in battle."

Percy came into the room with Riptide, in pen-form.

"Dad, that's a pen," Drea pointed out. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Let me show you," he said with a smile. Percy clicked the pen, and then it turned into a 3-foot long celestial bronze sword.

_Show-off, _I thought.

"Whoa," was Drea's only response. "Dad, how did you get this?"

"Like I told you, I am son of Poseidon, and your mom is daughter of Athena. You _are _a demigod."

She nodded her head, but her eyes were wide. "Alright, I believe you," She admitted.

"You are heading to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow, early in the morning. Your mom will help you pack."

"Wait, Camp Half-_what?" _She asked.

"It's another name for demigod," I replied. "Don't worry, I will explain everything as we pack." I winked at Percy, and he winked back.

I went upstairs, and packed Drea's things. "Let's see, you will need a bathing suit, sunscreen, sunglasses, a pair of sneakers and flip-flops, oh, and of course a weapon of some sort, but I'm sure Chiron will give you a sword or dagger when you get there…" I rambled on.

"Did you say, _weapon?"_ Drea asked.

"Yes, I did," I replied smiling. I knew that this is a big change for her. So I decided to take a brake from packing and tell her all about being a demigod: fighting monsters, her powers, battle strategies, and stuff like that. She only nodded a few times, and I could tell that she was lost.

"Don't worry," I said. "Chiron, the camp director, will explain things better than I can."

"Okay…" She said uncertainly.

Percy came up into the room and offered to take Drea's bags down to the car, and of course, I accepted his offer. Percy drove, as we told Drea all about our adventures when we were young, and still went to Camp Half-Blood. I could tell that she had no interest in knowing what _we _did when we were young, but it was fun for Percy and I to remember all of those memories.

We finally arrived at Half-Blood Hill, where Thalia's pine still stood there.

"Goodbye, sweetie. Listen to your instructors and…" I began, but Percy cut me off.

"Don't get yourself killed." He said, and the sad thing is, I wasn't sure if he was joking or if he was serious.

"I was going to say to find Chiron, and have him explain everything." I gave him an evil look, that said: _Don't scare her!_

"We will pick you up at the end of the summer, and feel free to Iris-Message us," I said, while hugging her good-bye.

"Iris-Messaging?" She asked.

"It's a way for demigods to communicate, instead of using a cell phone," Percy explained.

"But I never had a cell phone in the first place!" She said.

"And there is a reason to that, and again, you will learn about it at camp, but long story short, monsters can track you down when you use a cell phone," I explained.

"Well, Chiron is expecting you. It would be best if you head to the Big House now. Do you need help with your bags?" Percy asked.

"I'm _fine,_ Dad," Drea replied gripping her bags. "Bye guys, see you at the end of the summer!" Drea said walking up the hill. It was hard to let her go to camp for a _whole _summer, and I just hoped that she would be okay and safe over the summer.

"She will be okay, Wise Girl." Percy comforted me, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"I know, it just worries me that she is also a child of the Big Three, and you know how much trouble she can get into…"

"Chiron will take care of her. I will also keep in touch with Grover, and he can give us the 411 on what Drea will be doing at camp. And even if she goes on a quest, I'm certain that she will make it back. We did, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess I should stop worrying," I admitted. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain," I said and then kissed him passionately."

"Your welcome," he said, and then we continued to kiss.

"Wow, the love-birds return, hmm?" We heard a voice behind us. We turned around to see Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Connor, Katie, and Nico.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Dropping off our demigod children, like you," Travis answered.

"It seems that there is a _new _generation of demigods," Percy said. Everyone nodded.

"To fill the next great prophecy, I suppose," Nico said.

"Wait, what new prophecy?" I asked.

"You mean you haven't heard it, yet?" Clarisse questioned. We shook our heads. "To think that the demigods who saved Olympus don't even know the new great prophecy."

"Tell us this prophecy, Clarisse." I demanded.

"Alright, fine." She recited the lines of the prophecy. Percy and I just froze at the hearing of it.

"It _has _to be about Drea," I said sadly.

Percy nodded looking at the ground.

"It isn't carved in stone," Katie stated. "Like the last great prophecy, we all though that you would die, Percy. But instead, it was Luke. Prophecies have double-meanings, remember." Katie always looked at the bright side.

"Now I'm not so sure that I shouldn't be worrying, Percy," I said. "Drea is destined to be the next savoir of Olympus…" I began to say, but Clarisse cut me off.

"Or the destroyer of Olympus," She interrupted. I gave her an evil look, and so did everyone else. She just shrugged and said, "Well, it's true."

"Not our Drea," said Percy.

"But as I was saying, with that destiny, comes great danger. And I'm pretty sure that our children are the six demigods of the prophecy." Everyone nodded. They all had a nervous look, even Clarisse.

"Let's Chiron will take care of them," said Percy.


	2. Author's Note

**AN:**

**Since NO ONE subscribed to story alert, reviewed, or added the story to favorites, it is now discontinued… Sorry for those who liked it, but there was no action on it, so why should I waste my time updating this one, when I have plenty of other stories to update. **

**So you can check out any of my other stories, though.**

_(the most popular of my stories…) _**Against All Odds: ****When a manticore invades camp, Percy and Annabeth defeat it. But Percy is seriously injured in his right leg. A medic reports that Percy may not be able to walk again!**

**PJO Songfics: ****Collection of songfics from PJO characters POV. Latest Songfic: Long Live by Taylor Swift**

**Possessed: ****Percy is posessed by two gods. Who are they? Is Kronos rising? Will Percy destroy Camp Half-Blood while being posessed? Way better than the summary...**

**So I will be continuing those stories.**

**~percabeth4evr~**


End file.
